Imp Commander
Sneaky |Tribe = Pirate Imp Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When an Imp hurts the Plant Hero, draw a card. |Rarity = Premium - Rare |Flavor Text = He's got a bit of a Napoleon Complex. Obviously.}} Imp Commander is a premium rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /4 . He has no traits, and his ability gives the Zombie Hero a card whenever an Imp hurts the Plant Hero, including him. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pirate Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When an Imp hurts the Plant Hero, draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description He's got a bit of a Napoleon Complex. Obviously. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Rare Strategies With For a 3 zombie, Imp Commander can be quite tanky and hard to defeat. He has decent health and can fight back. However, Imp Commander's main role on the battlefield is to set up an Imp-powered "draw engine", allowing the player to quickly draw additional cards and maintain hand advantage. For this to work, however, the player will need to have a steady source of Imp cards on their hand. Brain Freeze and Impfinity are good candidates for achieving this task: The former has Vimpire and Loudmouth, two solid Beastly Imps that can aid others as well as hold their own in battle, while the latter has Imp-Throwing Gargantuar who can quickly swarm the field with Swabbies. Toxic Waste Imp thrown into a deck like this can really make an impact, as he will get Deadly. Hot Dog Imp can attack the plant hero directly using his Strikethrough, guaranteeing a card per hit (except if the plant hero blocks). Neptuna can also use cards such as Camel Crossing to keep this and other Imps alive. Using Swashbuckler Zombie will also benefit greatly, as Imp Commander is also a pirate zombie. Using a combination of this and Imps can easily provide a decent strategy for any Sneaky zombie hero. Lurch for Lunch is useful on this zombie, as if he hits the zombie hero, the player will draw an extra card. Against If you see this zombie on the field, quickly destroy him with a powerful plant or a trick that deals four or higher damage. Additionally, try to block all lanes if there are Imps on the field, so that they (except for Hot Dog Imp) cannot damage your hero, thus preventing him from drawing cards. Gallery Imp_Commander_statistics.png|Statistics CommanderCard.png|Card Trivia *He is seen piloting the Zombot Plank Walker. This may be the cause of his title, Commander. *His description mentions the term Napoleon Complex, named after Napoleon Bonaparte, which describes a theoretical condition occurring in people of short stature. **This references the prominent short stature that all Imps possess. **In addition, it could also nod to this zombie's hat, which bears a resemblance to Napoleon's hat. **It could also be a reference to how Napoleon commanded the French. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Imps Category:Pirate zombies Category:Premium cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare cards Category:Rare zombies Category:Pirate cards